


Merlin's Mercy

by natigail



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Camelot, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dragons, Enemies to Allies to More, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Camelot is in peril and the knights can do little to stop the raging dragon determined to burn it all to the ground. They need help, even if Uther is seething at the mere mention of seeking help from a sorcerer.But not a regular sorcerer won’t do, they need a Dragonlord and Arthur sets off to find one at most haste. He is not prepared to meet Merlin, not at all.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 539





	Merlin's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Merlin, but I had a lot of fun imagining what it might have brought them together if things had been different. Enjoy!

“Sire, there might be one other thing we can do,” Gaius said in the wise tone of his.

It was rare for him to speak up at council meetings but this was a special circumstance. Arthur tried not to think about how he only ever spoke up when it was something related to health or magic. You couldn’t quite say that an enraged dragon setting fire to everything and anyone was an illness.

It was an insanity.

“And what is that, Gaius?” Uther said in a tone that told Arthur that he was already tired before having heard the suggestion.

Frankly, Arthur felt like he could have understood their exchange, even if he hadn’t been able to make out the words. Through his lifetime, he had been able to read his father like an open book. He knew when he should hold his tongue and silently agree and when he could push forward his opinions a little without earning him that disappointing look or being cursed out. Right now, King Uther was ready to lash out at anyone and anything but it was reasonable. The dragon that Uther had managed to get chained up over two decades ago had escaped and it was now extracting its revenge in brutal waves that had already claimed more lives than Arthur wanted to think about.

This council meeting was one of urgency, even if Arthur would much rather be out with their people, helping in any way he could between the attacks.

“We need a Dragonlord, sire,” Gaius said and Arthur frowned at the unfamiliar term. He had never heard of anyone being referred to as a Dragonlord but he did not like it in the slightest. Anything related to magic made his hairs stand on end and all the words he had heard from his father over the years were made to echo in his head.

“You and I both know that it’s not possible,” Uther said as he reached up to pinch his brow. It was a tick that indicated he was supressing a powerful headache or trying to will away the beginning tendrils of one.

“But if it was, sire?” Gaius pressed anyway and Arthur was once again reminded just how fearless the old Court Physician truly was. No one else in the council would dare to speak to the King like that, except maybe Arthur if he deemed the situation unavoidable. Even so, he would only bring it up when he was alone with his father. Gaius was opposing his King in front of his council of his trusted men. Anyone else would have been thrown in the dungeons for that. Except for Gaius.

“What are you saying?” Uther asked, twirling around to face the old man.

“There might be a Dragonlord left.”

“That’s impossible,” Uther said with certainty. Arthur knew he always spoke like that, no matter how certain he really was.

Still, a slight shiver went down Arthur’s spine at his father’s tone. It was so cold and detached and Arthur didn’t need him to explain why he was speaking like that. Uther took pride in eradicating any species that had magic from his precious kingdom. Arthur had gotten used to the executions of sorcerers but they always left him with a sour taste in his mouth, despite knowing just how deadly and dangerous they were. Sometimes, the sorcerers were just children. Those were the hardest.

“Balinor, sire,” Gaius said, voice still steady despite Uther’s glare, or perhaps because of it.

Now Uther rushed forward, almost caging in the man his senior but Gaius just raised an impressive eyebrow. He didn’t move back for one moment, even if he did not raise his eyes fully to meet Uther’s. He was smart enough to toe the line and avoid actually getting thrown in the dungeon.

“You know where he is?” Uther spit out and Arthur continued to watch quietly.

“Not for certain, sire, but I have heard a rumour. I didn’t bring it to your attention because it might be nothing but now, I fear we have no choice but to try every possible option, no matter how unlikely. Camelot will fall otherwise.”

Uther looked fuming and like he was a hands breath from slapping Gaius. Arthur broke his silence.

“Father, if it’s an option then we should pursue it. All of our attacks so far have been in vain. The dragon does not appear injured in the slightest from our attempts and people are dying and Camelot is suffering,” Arthur said measuredly. He needed to bring his father’s attention back to the matter of hand, rather than his hatred of all those who possessed magic.

Gaius gave him a measured nod.

Uther pinched the bridge of his nose again. “And where have you heard that he would be hiding out?”

“Ealdor, sire,” Gaius said.

What ensued was just short of a shouting match between Arthur and Uther. Ealdor was a village in Essetir, King Cenred’s kingdom. They were currently at war and Uther would not hear of them going into such dangerous territory, while Arthur made his point that he was willing to do anything if it could help save Camelot. It was the thing most precious to him and he needed to do something, something that could actually help rather than watching in horror as all their weapons did nothing to deter the dragon attacking them. Instead, it just seemed to add fuel to the fire. Arthur said that he was going, with just a few of his knights, and they would not wear Camelot’s colours. It would be fine. Uther didn’t agree at all but since it was the only idea proposed, he didn’t have a strong reason to opposite it.

For a moment, it almost felt like he was concerned out of genuine love for his son but Arthur was all too soon reminded that he was worried because Arthur was his only heir. It always seemed that being an heir was prioritised over being his son. The sting had dulled over the years but it had never quite gone away.

Arthur pulled aside Sir Leon and Sir Owain and asked them if they would be willing to accompany him into King Cenred’s kingdom. He made sure to emphasise just how dangerous it would be but as he had expected, the two men waved him off. Leon was his second in command, loyal to a fault and always willing to walk through flames for Camelot and Arthur, and Owain was almost foolhardy in how he threw himself into dangerous situations but his heart was in the right place. His manservant Morris had looked about ready to vomit until Arthur has dismissed him for the journey. He did not want to put anyone’s life in danger unless they agreed to it. They could manage on their own.

Ealdor was only about a day’s journey but Arthur insisted on going as soon as possible. He had Morris prep his horse as he headed back to change his clothes. He could not wear his armour or Camelot’s colours going into the neighbouring kingdom. It was already too big a risk if people figured out that he was in Essetir.

A Crown Prince of Camelot entering unannounced would further aggravate the war.

“Arthur,” Gaius called from behind the door to his chambers. Arthur pulled the shirt in his hands over his head and went to open the door for him.

Gaius had treated him ever since he was a child. He had been present at his birth, when his mother had died. He had given him medicine whenever he had been sick but more than that, he had always been sat at his bedside and held his hand whenever he was poorly. Even just a mild fever and Gaius would be at his side so he wouldn’t be alone. Gaius was an old friend to all of Camelot’s court but it was still unusual for him to show up at Arthur’s door, even more so right now when he was needed to treat the wounded from the dragon attack.

“Gaius? Is everything okay?”

Gaius let out a deep sight. “I fear not, sire. I do believe a Dragonlord is the only way to save Camelot, otherwise I would not have suggested it, but I fear what will happen, even if you find Balinor.”

“What do you mean?”

“Balinor was ordered executed by your father many years ago. He ran away to save his life. I am not sure he will be pleased to see Uther’s son come to ask for his help. It is a great risk that you must take. He might be more inclined to take your life rather than help.”

“I know,” Arthur said, letting a soft smile appear on his face. “I’m willing to take any risk to ensure the safety of my people.”

“I am aware, sire, but you must listen. You cannot threaten a man like Balinor into complying with your wishes, nor can you make him do anything against his will. I fear he would just tell the dragon to attack even more fiercely if you try to force him. You must _convince_ him to help.”

Arthur let out a snort. “I will reward his actions handsomely, of course. No man can say no to enough wealth.”

“You do not know Balinor or his kind,” Gaius pressed, looking imploringly at Arthur. “You must speak frankly and sincerely or I fear you will either return empty-handed or not return at all, sire.”

“I will do my best,” Arthur said, mouth in a tight line. He did not like to have his capabilities questioned, let alone by a servant. He tried not to let it speak to the insecurity that he never let anyone else see.

“I know you will,” Gaius said and there was a hint of pride in his expression now. “And sire, you must not let Uther prosecute him, if he does decide to help.”

“My father would not prosecute an ally of Camelot,” Arthur replied and he tried hard not to let his confidence waiver as he forced out the words.

Gaius was kind enough not to call Arthur out on his lie, maybe because they both knew it was one. Uther was blinded by his hatred by magic and Arthur had seen time and time again how he had reacted without thinking, just because magic was involved. It was like he had blinders on of the worst kind. Arthur just hoped he wasn’t blinded in the same way despite his father.

“Just be careful,” Gaius said, putting a hand on Arthur’s shoulder for just a beat.

For a moment, Arthur let himself appreciate the touch. No one ever touched him, with exception of Morris when he helped him with his clothes and armour, but even then, the servant seemed to make sure that there was as least as possible contact between them. When they had been younger, Lady Morgana would have no qualms about a familiar touch on his arm or embracing him in a hug but since they had become adults, it had become improper. He could invite ladies into his bed easily enough but in his experience, it brought more trouble than anything, and frankly, it always felt like they were in bed with the Crown Prince of Camelot rather than just him. He tussled with his knight enough but that was contact in the terms of battle and there a touch meant hurt. Arthur couldn’t even recall if his father had ever reached out to him, if he had, it would have been years and years ago. He was not a warm man.

It was as if Gaius sensed this, and let his hand linger and even offered a timid squeeze before pulling back. Arthur nodded and steeled himself for the journey ahead of him.

He had been worried about being spotted entering the boundary of the neighbouring kingdom, with the him and his two knights on horseback but no one saw or stopped them. He could tell that both Leon and Owain was feeling on edge and tense.

It was like even Arthur’s horse was on edge, even if he had picked his most reliable steed. His mare moved jerkily under him as they rode into the border of Ealdor. Even if they weren’t in Camelot’s colours, it must have been unusual for three young men to ride in on horses if the stares they got was any indication.

Arthur was used to being the centre of attention but not like this. He felt like they were scrutinising him and their eyes were hostile.

“What do you want here?” a man asked, as they came to the heart of the village. He looked old, but Arthur had a feeling that that was more wear rather than actual age.

“We are looking for a man,” Arthur said. “Balinor.”

“Never heard of him,” the man replied.

Arthur gridded his teeth. “What is your name?”

“My name is Matthew and I suggest if you have no other business here that you continue on!” Matthew spat out.

“Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” Sir Owain asked, moving his horse forward and forcing Matthew back a little.

Arthur had always admired Owain’s loyalty but it was not welcome in this situation, especially when he wasn’t here as the Crown Prince of Camelot. But Arthur couldn’t do much to calm his knight because it would only prove that he did have authority over him.

“What? Who?” Matthew asked, snickering to the other men around him.

A young man stepped forward, black haired and with hatred burning in his eyes.

“They should go back from where they came from,” he said and spit on the ground. Arthur could see that the young man certainly wouldn’t be opposed to a fist-fight if he got the chance.

“They are from Camelot,” a woman said, from the back of the people who had gathered around them at their arrival. Everyone turned to look at her, shock from the villagers and surprise from the knights.

“What?” Matthew asked, voice much less cocky now.

“They are not wearing their colours but their horses are branded. All three belong to the stables of Camelot’s knights,” the woman continued, eyes raised and uncowering.

Arthur had hoped not to let that be known but denying it now would have no point. He stopped focusing on Matthew and instead, turned his focus towards the woman. There was something about her. Something strong, smart and unrelenting that told him that she might be much more in charge than this Matthew.

Arthur got off his horse and started to walk towards her. He had thought that the villagers would part, even more because he pulled his horse along with him but they stayed put and glared stubbornly.

“Move,” Arthur said, sternly.

No one moved.

“Did you not hear-” Sir Owain started to say but he was cut off by the woman’s voice.

“This is of no use, let us talk in my house,” she said, which clearly surprised the other villagers who seemed set on shielding her.

“Hunith, you don’t have to do this,” Matthew said, moving to the woman.

Hunith smiled a sad smile that felt like a punch to the gut, even if it wasn’t directed at Arthur.

“I know, but it will be better if I talk to them. I can handle a couple of knights.”

Arthur very much doubted that. Camelot’s knights were fierce and a force to be reckoned with. He had made sure of that personally, and he also made sure to be one of the best knights. It was a heavy burden to bear and it required hours a day dedicated to training but he was proud of it. Still, Hunith was correct in the sense that she had nothing to fear from him or his knights. They would never fight a woman.

The three of them tied their horses on the marketplace before being beaconed into a tiny wooden house. It seemed small, even if it was only her living here. It was only one room, and he saw no bed, only blankets and straw in a corner to be a makeshift one. The smell was a little stale and it was jarring to see the difference from his own chambers and this woman’s home.

But then again, his chambers might not be standing for much longer, if he could not find and convince this so-called Dragonlord Balinor. The attack on Camelot had already lasted three full days and Arthur wasn’t keen to waste time.

Hunith did not greet them with the politeness he had expected, of making them feel comfortable and offering food and water. She just looked at the three knights as they stood in the middle of her small home.

Arthur spoke when he realised that they weren’t going to be offered a place to sit. In some way, he was happy to skip the formalities, even if he did find it rude. They were pressed for time.

“Will you tell me that you have also never heard of anyone named Balinor?” Arthur asked her.

“No, I will not,” she said, voice steady if not a little cold.

“Okay, so-”

“But I will tell you that he is dead,” she said, voice gaining coldness.

Arthur stopped what he had been trying to say. No. It couldn’t be. Balinor couldn’t be dead. It had sounded like there weren’t supposed to be many Dragonlords left. Arthur had gathered that they were one of the species that Uther had driven to near extinction. He had been surprised to learn that even one may be alive.

He had sounded like he would be their only hope, according to Gaius.

“No,” Arthur said desperately.

Hunith shook her head and now he noticed the tremble in her hands.

“Yes,” she said. “So, I am afraid you have come in vain.”

“But it cannot be,” Arthur continued to press, unwilling to accept that their only viable lead might be dead. “We need him. Camelot needs him.”

The laugh that was startled out of Hunith was as unladylike as Arthur had ever heard it. It was a cackle and heart-breaking sound, tinged with guilt.

“If Camelot needed him, then Uther should not have put a price on his execution years ago,” Hunith said and glared directly at Arthur, as if she held him personally responsible.

She probably would hold him personally responsible if she knew who his father was, but thankfully, it seemed that the clever woman hadn’t seen through that. At least not yet. It was already enough trouble for them if the villagers started talking about knights from Camelot coming through. The Crown Prince being here would not be good news to have spread.

As Arthur watched Hunith, he realised that she was a woman in grief. He wasn’t sure if it was an old or more recent wound but it was certainly still there. It explained why the other villagers had been so ready to step in to protect her, to hide her. Why that Matthew had lied with such ease.

If Balinor had been a wanted man for years, then he would have lived under the radar but that didn’t mean that you couldn’t from attachments. Fall in love, maybe.

“I am sorry for your loss,” Arthur said sincerely.

Hunith looked at him, her eyes seeming to hold so much in those few seconds that they looked at each other.

“I am too.”

“I realise that this is bad request and you might find it insensitive but I must ask you all the same,” Arthur said. “Do you know if Balinor was truly the last Dragonlord?”

There was something in her eyes that changed, flickered for a moment and Arthur waited patiently, even if he couldn’t help but imagine how many people might be burning alive back at Camelot. Even if the dragon wasn’t actively attacking right now, people were still terrified and hurt and their preventions were slowly dwindling as they couldn’t transport more food in, or reach the wells safely. People would still die, even if the dragon didn’t kill them outright.

“Why do you need a Dragonlord? In Camelot of all places?” Hunith asked instead of answering the question, watching Arthur with a piercing gaze that made him feel stripped bare.

It would be news soon enough that a dragon was attacking Camelot. The news was already spreading slowly. It was another way that Camelot might fall. Even if they managed to get rid of the dragon now, the neighbouring kingdoms might see this as their opportunity to attack and take Camelot while they were weak and recovering.

“We are under a dragon attack,” Arthur said. “We cannot do anything to stop it.”

Hunith walked over to the table and picked up a washcloth, she twisted it and twisted it, looking lost in her thoughts.

“Does Uther recognise the irony in this?” she asked, once more speaking of Arthur’s father without his proper title. Arthur didn’t correct her, even if it was something Uther himself might have considered treason had he heard. “He has effectively killed and hunted the people who he must now look to for salvation?”

Uther had hated it; Arthur had seen it in his eyes across the table. Uther would never have turned to magic, if it wasn’t the absolutely last solution. Arthur refused to let that stop him from looking everywhere for a solution.

“The irony is quite apparent,” he said in agreement.

She hummed, twisting the rag over and over again in her hands.

“Tell your men to leave,” she said, all of a sudden.

Leon and Owain had been quiet, just making Arthur make the conversation but now they both stood to attention and they looked ready to protest, but all they did was look at Arthur to see what his orders would be.

Arthur almost wanted to ask how she knew he was the one in charge, but it wasn’t like he had done much to hide it. He usually didn’t have to. People knew he was in charge.

He knew Leon and Owain would both hate to leave him alone and vulnerable but Arthur didn’t fear Hunith even if he kept his guard up. She could be a secret sorcerer. Arthur had never met any that weren’t actively trying to attack him or already bound and chained. Maybe, it was why she hadn’t been scared to ask three knights into her home.

“Leave us,” Arthur told his knights.

Owain looked ready to open his mouth and protest, but Leon settled a hand on his shoulder and started to pull him along.

“We will be right outside, sire.”

When the door shut behind them, Arthur felt like the room was becoming even smaller. Hunith was still twisting the washcloth in her hands.

“Tell me why I should help you,” Hunith said, levelling him with a look, “Crown Prince Arthur.”

Arthur had not expected his name to come from her lips. He wasn’t sure where the charade had slipped up, but he had clearly underestimated her. She was not to be trifled with. Arthur felt curiosity bubble up in him, he wanted to know how she had figured it out, but he had a more important matter at hand.

Her words sounded like an olive branch, like she did know a way to help, but she wasn’t sure that she should. He had a feeling that a lot hinged on how he chose to respond. He knew what his father would have done in his stead. He would have threatened her and demanded that she tell him at once, while being shocked and angry that she even considered not telling him. Even if she then told, she would still end up in chains for her disobedience.

Arthur could not do that.

He didn’t want to do that.

And he remembered Gaius’ words of warning that he would need to convince Balinor and his kind. They could not be bought to compliance or threatened into submission.

“Because,” he said, carefully, “my people are dying, and I am willing to do anything to protect them.”

She listened carefully, eying him, maybe waiting for more but Arthur was cautious of over-speaking. Part of him wanted to apologise for the pain his father must have personally caused her but he wasn’t sure she wanted to hear those words from him. And he had said the essence of his desire to help.

He wanted to save and protect people. It was the most important part. He wanted to stop the bloodshed of the innocent.

“You are not your father’s son,” she said, contemplating, and let the cloth fall back onto the table.

Normally, people liked to rave about how Arthur was just like his father. They saw it as a mark of honour for him to be similar to the great Uther Pendragon who had ruled Camelot to prosperity. But he knew it would be different for Hunith.

He heard her words for what they were too. A compliment.

“There is another Dragonlord,” Hunith said and Arthur’s heart instantly jumped. Another chance. “But he will not be happy to see you. He might even want to kill you, if you come near him. Camelot has caused him a great loss too.”

Arthur was not scared. He was on a mission to save people’s lives. He was more than willing to risk his own. Uther would have hated it; he would have ordered Arthur to protect his life and send one of his knights.

“I understand.”

“You must give me your word of honour that you will not harm him,” Hunith said. “And you must go alone. Your knights cannot go with you. They must remain here until you return.”

Arthur nodded. It wasn’t ideal, and Leon and Owain definitely wouldn’t like it but if it was the only way to this Dragonlord then he would do it. He would do anything for Camelot.

“I give you my word,” Arthur said sincerely and he meant it. He had no intention of harming the person that was Camelot’s only hope anyway. “Is the journey far?”

Hunith slightly shook her head. “Not very far,” she said and walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a map.

Arthur peaked over her shoulder, and he could see it better when she folded it out. It was a local map, mapping out Ealdor and the few surrounding villages as well as the fast forest that lie just behind the village. She drew a circle on a little section of the forest, before she handed the map to Arthur.

“You will find him here.”

“How will I find know it’s him?” Arthur asked. The part she had outlined looked like any deserted patch of the forest.

“He will find you,” she said ominously, and for the first time since arriving, Arthur felt a spike of fear.

“What is his name?” Arthur asked.

“Merlin.”

It took three hours to reach the marked section on the map, but only because Arthur’s horse had refused to even enter the forest.

It was the first time his mare had ever acted like this, so wilfully ignoring his commands. He had tried to borrow one of his knights’ horses but none of them wanted to walk forwards either. Leon and Owain had not liked it any bit, even less when they saw that something seemed to spook the well-trained horses enough that they didn’t even dare to put a hoof forward.

Arthur had been frustrated too, but more so with the loss of time now that he had to go on foot. He was decidedly ignoring the creeping worry trying to take hold of him. He had never let his fear stop him from doing something before and he wasn’t going to start now.

He looked up from his map, once he entered the section that had been circled on his map. It was a smaller clearing, next to what looked like a small cave. Arthur made it two hesitant steps forward before he felt his foot catch on something and he was suddenly pulled sky high in a net. He cursed himself as he went up into the air. He had been so worried about looking out for any magical traps that he had forgotten to look for normal ones.

Thankfully, he knew how to handle this. With three well aimed slashes of his sword he managed to hack his way through it. The collision with the ground hurt a bit, even if he tried to make sure he landed on his ass and not tailbone.

“You owe me a new net,” someone said behind him and Arthur instantly scrambled up and turned around to see a pale guy with black hair.

He was leaning casually against a tree, arms crossed across his front and he watched Arthur with a sense of amusement in his eyes. He did not even look remotely worried that Arthur was pointing a sword at him.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, even if he was fairly sure that this must be the guy. He was in the right place and this guy was the only one in sight.

The man’s eye brows went up, in confusion and apprehension and it was clear that he had not counted on anyone knowing his name. Arthur wondered just how badly he must normally need to protect his identity. Dragonlords, really sorcerers of any kind, were hunted and killed. It had been Uther’s revenge, after blinded by guilt at the loss of his wife.

“Who are you?” Merlin asked.

“I am here to ask you for help,” Arthur said, and he had to force himself to put his sword back in its sheath. He did not want to be without his weapon on hand but he was coming in peace. He needed to convince this Merlin to help them, and he was desperately running out of time.

He didn’t want to think how many people might have died in the day that he had been away. How many might die on the journey back to Camelot as well. It broke his heart.

“Sorry, not interested,” Merlin said, turning his back to Arthur and started to walk away towards the cave opening.

Arthur had not expected this reaction, not when Hunith had warning him that this man might want to kill him. Then again, Arthur had not said anything to indicate where he was coming from. He hadn’t wanted to, not up front if it would be upsetting to Merlin, but right now it seemed that a bad reaction was almost better than no reaction.

He couldn’t just let Merlin walk away.

“It’s for Camelot,” Arthur called out and as he had predicted it stopped Merlin in his steps. Arthur saw how his shoulders went tense, and his fists clenched. He turned back around slowly to face Arthur.

The expression on his face was utterly shocked. And then he started laughing, loudly and a little desperately. Arthur watched with a horrible sense of foreboding.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Merlin said, as the laughter subsided and now, he was looking at Arthur with cold eyes. “I’ll pass.”

“People are dying,” Arthur said, imploringly, as he took a step closer to Merlin. Merlin took a step back, eying Arthur cautiously.

“I think you mean people are being killed, but aren’t they always that in Camelot?” Merlin asked, spitting the words out laced with venom. “How many sorcerers have you murdered this year alone? Hundreds? Thousands?”

Merlin wasn’t wrong. There were too man executions of sorcerers, it happened at least a couple of times a week and usually in groups. A lot of people had died in Camelot’s courtyard for being magic. Sometimes, they were bad people, people who had tried to attack the castle or kill the King, but… Arthur wasn’t sure if all of them were criminals.

Other than being branded and judged as such just because they could do magic.

“You have to understand that-”

“No,” Merlin said, cutting Arthur off effectively with his cold glare. “I don’t have to _understand_ anything you have to say to me. I understand plenty. Thank you very much. You can run back to your masters and tell them that I don’t care.”

Arthur bristled. “I don’t have any masters. I came here to find you myself.”

“Oh?” Merlin asked, sounding mildly more interested but still condescending. “And who would you be? One of their hoity-toity knights?”

Arthur should have learned to hold his tongue by now, but there was something about this stranger that brought up the worst in him. He wanted to run his mouth off, he wanted to say everything on his mind, instead of backing away and retreating like he probably should. It would be the smarter choice.

But there was something about Merlin that aggravated Arthur enough to be a little too honest.

“No, I’m the Crown Prince.”

The words had not hung in the air for more than a minute before it felt like the whole place became electrified. Arthur saw Merlin’s eyes flash golden, and Arthur’s hand instantly moved to his sword despite his words to Hunith because he looked utterly terrifying. Arthur didn’t get a chance to pull out his sword because he was being lifted off the ground by magic, arms being pulled behind his back tightly by invisible binds and he felt like the air was knocked out of him.

He couldn’t move, but he could still look. He started at Merlin.

Looking at him right now, Arthur could understand why people were terrified of sorcerers and the power they held. He looked like a force of nature, eyes still alit with a golden glowing hue, and the wind whipping around him seemingly coming from nowhere.

Arthur would probably have done well in holding his tongue but it was too late to take it back now. He had been in dangerous situations before and he knew the key to making it out of them alive was to keep a level head. He was well-versed in how to bide his time and prepare for his month to strike.

Granted, he had never seen anyone quite like Merlin before.

“You’re Arthur?” Merlin asked, so much hatred as he spoke the name that Arthur almost felt like shivering.

It was disorienting to hover over the ground, unstable and unsure, but Arthur still pretended like he was in control. He pretended that he wasn’t scared by the sheer force of magic that Merlin commanded now. Without speaking as well, which was not something that Arthur had even thought would be possible.

Sorcerers usually had their spells to make things happen. They didn’t just happen out of nowhere. Or rather he had never seen anyone else capable of doing this. He had a feeling that Camelot had really screwed up in making an enemy of someone like Merlin rather than making him an ally.

Not that Uther would ever have heard of the idea of a sorcerer as an ally.

“So, you’ve heard of me?” Arthur asked, a little cheekily and he hoped that it masked the fear in his eyes.

“Everyone has heard of you,” Merlin said, voice full of contempt. “Of you and your vile father.”

The instinct to defend his father reared up, but it was more instinct than anything else. He had been taught that his father was a great man that deserved respect no matter what. He had been taught that his father didn’t make mistakes, but he had started to suspect that was not the case already before setting off on this quest.

“I am sorry for the grief my father must have given you,” Arthur said, genuinely, because he could still hear Hunith’s words in the back of his head.

Merlin let out a snort, and he sounded like he might be getting slightly hysterical. He started pacing back and forth, grabbing his hair.

“Sorry won’t cut it,” Merlin said, turning around fast towards Arthur and before he could do anything, he was yanked closer by whatever magic was holding him afloat. He was brought right into Merlin’s space and Merlin’s hands curled into his shirt. Arthur’s arms were still bound behind his back and his legs were stiff and unmovable under him.

Merlin pulled Arthur’s sword out with his other hand and then he stepped back to turn it over in his hands. He was holding the sword all wrong, holding it by the blade instead of the handle. It was a miracle that he hadn’t cut himself. Arthur almost wanted to correct him, to warn him so he wouldn’t cut himself but that was probably not a good play when Merlin looked ready to drive him through, clumsy hold on the sword or not.

“I should kill you,” Merlin said, staring down at the sword in his palms. “Take the life of Uther’s son for the death of my father.”

It should probably have clicked before but it took Arthur until that moment to put all the pieces together. Balinor was Merlin’s father, and if Hunith had been Balinor’s love then Merlin was probably also her son. No wonder she had made him promise not to hurt Merlin. He was her son. But even so, she had sent Arthur in here. It had to mean something.

“An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind,” Arthur said, looking at the most powerful sorcerer he had ever seen still holding the sword like he was a kid with a knife.

“Don’t give me meaningless saying,” Merlin said and scoffed. He was staring intensely at the sword, not even sparing Arthur a glance. There was a line between his brows that deepened with each passing moment. He looked torn.

“I’m not saying it to be profound,” Arthur argued. “It’s true. I’ve… I’ve seen it. Revenge only leads to more bloodshed. It never heals you like you think it might. It can never fill the void of someone you’ve lost.”

Arthur thought of the mother he had never got to know and yet how her ghost haunted and drove his father.

“Well, shouldn’t I be allowed to find that out on my own?” Merlin challenged and now he moved his hands to the sword handle and a second later it was pressed against Arthur’s throat. It was sharp and well-maintained and he was pretty sure it had just nicked his skin.

Merlin didn’t look like a coldblooded killer. Arthur had been opposite those long enough to be able to recognise the same type of look that they all shared. Their eyes were colder. Unforgiving.

Merlin looked sad. Scared. Riddled with grief and inner conflict.

“Then go ahead,” Arthur dared him, wondering if he was reading him wrong and he was about to lose his life. It would not be a worthy way to die, but it was for a worthy cause. He was here to save lives and he needed Merlin’s help.

Uncertainty flickered in Merlin’s eyes and he pulled the sword back. He looked angry now, jaw clenched and chest heaving. He tossed the sword off to the side with a frustrated grunt.

“You’re insufferable,” Merlin told him.

“I’ve heard that before,” Arthur said honestly.

“Why are you here? How did you even find me? No one is supposed to know where I am.”

“I came to Ealdor looking for the last Dragonlord,” Arthur said honestly and Merlin sucked in a breath of air. “I… I learned that Balinor is no longer alive but… a village woman gave me your name.”

“She would never,” Merlin said.

“Your mother, right?” Arthur guessed, and he knew he was right by Merlin’s angry glare. “She did. She told me to come find you, even if she warned me that you might want to kill me.”

“And you came anyway?” Merlin asked.

“I came anyway, because I am not coming for myself. I am here for my people, for Camelot. A dragon is attacking us, killing people every day and in a matter of days people will start starving as well. We have tried anything to ward it off but nothing helps.”

“I thought dragons were extinct,” Merlin said.

Arthur had thought so too. They were supposed to be extinct. That was the story everyone had been told. But Uther had been a prideful man and he had locked the last dragon into the caves beneath Camelot. A symbol that he had won. He had never thought anything would be able to free it. He had been wrong.

“There was one left. Trapped beneath Camelot. It got out,” Arthur said.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that your dear old dad did something to deserve the attack then,” Merlin said coldly.

“Perhaps,” Arthur reluctantly agreed. He blamed his father for the dragon attack too. He had been stupid in deciding to chain such an ancient and powerful creature. He should have known it would come back to haunt him. “But it is not just him who suffers. It is every single person within Camelot’s walls. They are innocent and the dragon does not care where its fire land.”

Merlin looked contemplative.

“How many dead?”

Arthur swallowed. “Dozens. Maybe more than a hundred by the time I make it back. The dragon will not stop and we cannot stop it.”

“So, you need a Dragonlord. Someone to command the dragon to stop? Who even knew to look for my father in Ealdor? Hardly any people knew he took refuge there.”

“The old Court Physician at Camelot knew,” Arthur explained.

“Gaius?” Merlin asked and that surprised Arthur.

“You know him?”

Merlin got a faraway look in his eyes. “Not personally, but I have heard many stories of him. He and my mother have known each other a long time. He… he’s a friend, even though I’ve never met him.”

Arthur was a little baffled by this revelation but he did know that Gaius had been involved in magic back in the day before Uther had made it outlawed. Gaius had changed his ways and left the magic and all his old friends behind, allegedly at least.

“He is in danger too, Merlin.”

Merlin looked on edge but some of the hostility had left him.

“Do you have any idea what you’re asking me to do? Do you know what this will cost me?”

“I am sorry,” Arthur said and he meant it. “But you are our only hope.”

“Why would you even come to a sorcerer like me? You cannot have your father’s approval.”

Merlin had him there.

“I do not,” he confirmed. Uther had been unable to stop him but that did not mean that he had his approval.

“Then why are you here?”

“Because my father is wrong and I want to save lives,” Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head lightly and let out a deep breath.

“I’m insane,” he muttered, more to himself than to Arthur and then he felt how he was being lowered carefully to the ground. It felt incredibly good to have his feet on the ground again. The restraints holding his arms in place let go as well.

Arthur didn’t try to move, he just watched Merlin stew in his inner turmoil.

“Will you help?” Arthur asked, pleadingly. He had never begged for anything in his life ever, but he found that he would get on his knees in front of Merlin if it could save his people. He was even willing to barter his own life if it could keep everyone safe.

“I do not want to see innocent die,” Merlin said. “Not if I can help save them. There is too much innocent death in our world.”

Arthur knew the last part was a dig at Camelot and their execution of anyone with even a smidgen of magic. It was fair and Arthur didn’t berate him for it.

“Thank you, Merlin. I meant that. Camelot will be forever in your debt.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Merlin said sceptically. “But… I have to warn you. I’ve never actually tried to talk to a dragon before, seeing as how there haven’t been any roaming free. The ability it hereditary. I did not inherit it until my father died.”

Arthur would rather have a Dragonlord with experience dealing with dragons, but he was very aware that he couldn’t be picky. Merlin might very well be the last Dragonlord that walked their land and Arthur had no one but his father to blame for that.

If even Merlin was inexperienced in dealing with dragons, he was a powerful sorcerer. Arthur should be worried about letting him into Camelot and close to Uther but it was a risk he was willing to take.

“Then let’s hurry,” Arthur said, going over to pick up his sword where Merlin had tossed it. “I’m afraid we must walk back to Ealdor. I could not get any of our horses to enter the forest.”

“That’s because I do not want people sneaking up on me,” Merlin said, easily. “But we do not need to head to Ealdor first. The situation in Camelot is an emergency, isn’t it? We should head straight there.”

“Of course, but we’ll need horses, Merlin,” Arthur said, a little slowly like Merlin was stupid.

“Actually, we won’t. I’ll take us there much quicker,” he said, and then lifted his hand to hand an image of a glittery horse appear over his palm. “Magic, remember?”

Arthur wasn’t sure he was ready to travel by magic, or whatever that meant but if it could save them a day’s journey then he was willing to risk it, even if he hated the idea.

“And how do we do that?” Arthur asked.

Merlin closed his hand and the glitter vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared.

“Give me your hand.”

“My hand?”

“Yes, your hand,” Merlin said impatiently, holding his hand out palm up.

Uther would be shouting at him for being so reckless, but he carefully took Merlin’s hand. His palm was soft and nice. It wasn’t calloused like Arthur’s from the constant sword training. Arthur wasn’t sure when he had last held someone’s hand.

His nanny when he had been a child perhaps? There was no reason for a fully crown prince to go around holding hands with people. Maybe some of those princesses and ladies coming into the court would have loved to hold his hand but Arthur had never let it get that far. The implications of walking hand in hand with a lady would have meant everyone would be whispering about marriage proposals.

It was different holding Merlin’s hand. He liked the warmth of it. He wasn’t sure he had ever held a man’s hand before.

“I’m going to teleport us there, okay?”

“Teleport?” Arthur said confused, and a little scared.

“Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe, or most of the time,” Merlin said and he shot Arthur a bit of a mischievous smile.

“What do you mean most of-”

Arthur didn’t get to finish his sentence because the world was tilting around them and suddenly, they were not in the forest anymore. He could feel familiar cobblestones under his feet before he even opened his eyes.

Then he heard a roar and felt the heat in the air, but Merlin was tugging him along by the hand already. Out of firing range.

Merlin had somehow managed to drop them right on the courtyard and they had arrived during one of the attack surges.

“Crown Prince Arthur!” some of his knights shouted in confusion from behind their protective barriers of overturned carts.

Half of them looked astonished and the other half looked worried. Most of them looked ready to sprint out to him, and the man who was still holding his hand and dragging him along. It must have been quite the sight for them to just appear out of nowhere.

It was a little disorienting to be in the quiet forest one moment and in a dangerous dragon attack the next.

Arthur was thankfully used to adapting to suddenly attacks and shifts. He moved his free hand to his sword, keeping it ready, even as Merlin continued to pull him along.

“Where are we going?” Arthur asked.

Merlin moved a little slower now, glancing around. It was clear he wasn’t familiar with Camelot.

“Higher,” he said, looking around. “We need to go higher.”

Arthur could handle that. This was on his turf now.

“Come on,” he said and now he was the one dragging Merlin along.

He could probably let go of Merlin’s hand but it was easier to just pull him along, instead of having to sprout instructions. He would not have thought himself to be in this position just a few days ago, but he could already feel that his brain had accepted Merlin as an alley on the battlefield.

Good warriors knew better than to reject help, even if they would also be keeping their guard up. Arthur knew he was already struggling a little with that last part. He felt like his guard had only been dropping and dropping with each passing moment that he weaved them through Camelot’s corridors to get them up on the castle walls.

The dragon was a terrifying slight flying above. Arthur felt like it was just getting bigger and bigger each time he saw it, but maybe it was more a case of more and more of his knights dying at the end of its flames.

“High enough?” Arthur asked, taking Merlin to the part of the wall that oversaw the courtyard. The dragon was still swirling overheard, seemingly taking a moment to look over the carnage.

“High enough, I think. Remember I’ve never done this before,” Merlin said and shot Arthur a nervous smile.

“Not reassuring, Merlin.”

“I wasn’t trying to be reassuring, but I will tell you that I’ve never let inexperience stop me from doing anything.”

Arthur was mildly questioning his sanity, but it was quickly forgotten when the dragon snooped down lower, having spotted them. Both him and Merlin threw themselves down on their bellies, narrowly missing the flames overhead. Arthur felt a little singed.

“Aren’t you supposed to do something then?” he asked Merlin.

“Yeah, right. Yes,” he said and stumbled up to his feet. “I know Dragonlords can speak dragon speak but I don’t know… I don’t really know much! We didn’t think there were any dragons left so my father never taught me anything.”

Merlin said it a little desperately and Arthur couldn’t stop his heart from aching at the words.

Even so, Merlin got to his feet and he looked determined, if not entirely unafraid.

“Dragon!” he shouted loudly and it sounded amplified. His call echoed over the courtyard and Arthur saw how the dragon changed direction in the air to come toward them. He was ready do duck another attack but the dragon surprised everyone by coming to a stop in front of Merlin, hovering in the air.

“Young warlock.”

Arthur had not been prepared to hear a voice from within the dragon. It had never said a word so far. Merlin seemed just as surprised.

“Err… hello?” Merlin said, and Arthur kind of wanted to smack him on the back of the head for saying something like that to an all mighty and angry dragon talking to him.

“I was wondering when I would see you,” the dragon continued.

Some of the knights below tried to use its pause in the air to attack but it simply ducked down and shot fire their way before they could do anything. They retreated just as quickly as they had advanced.

“See me?” Merlin called out, hanging almost over the edge of the wall. “Do I know you?”

The dragon flew back up, very close to Merlin’s face and Arthur wanted to tug him back. If it opened fire now, Merlin would be dead.

He didn’t want that to happen.

“No, but I know you. I know both of you,” the dragon said, looking from Merlin to Arthur.

“Me?” Arthur asked.

He was still trying to realise that he was having a conversation with a dragon. The same dragon that had been trying to kill everyone for the last few days. It was almost too surreal to grasp.

“But it is not your time yet,” the dragon said, flapping its huge wings and sounding like it was just about to go back into attacking.

“Wait!” Arthur called and the dragon hovered and narrowed its eyes at him. If they had only known it could understand human speech, maybe they could have made a deal before so many lost lives.

“What do you want? For leaving Camelot alone?”

“Uther’s head,” the dragon breathed out in a huff of smoke and Arthur’s blood froze. He couldn’t do that.

“You can’t ask that of him,” Merlin said, coming unexpectedly to his aid. “You cannot ask a son to give up his father.”

“Take my life instead,” Arthur said. Surely, one Pendragon would be as good as another.

It caused the dragon to laugh.

“No, I do not want the life of the once and future king,” the dragon said but Arthur had no idea what that meant. “I want the man who trapped me for decades and I will gladly burn down Camelot to get to him.”

Arthur would have been willing to sacrifice himself. He was willing to sacrifice himself, but Uther would do no such thing. He would insist on his principles and that no King should bow to tyrants or magical creatures.

Arthur was at a loss for words but it seemed that Merlin wasn’t.

“You cannot kill the innocent to get to one man!” Merlin screamed.

“Oh, but young warlock, you better than anyone knows of the pain that he has caused me. He ordered your father’s death, sent your family on the run, made you have to hide. You should want him dead too,” the dragon said and judging my Merlin’s expression he was hitting the nail on the head.

Arthur didn’t know how the dragon could know any of that, having been trapped underneath Camelot as long as Merlin must have been alive.

“And maybe I do,” Merlin said and his voice was wet now, like he was holding back tears and instead the emotion showed up in his voice. “But you cannot excuse the loss of innocent lives.”

“Since he started his crusades, Uther has taken thousands and thousands of our kin who have been innocent. He has to pray the price,” the dragon said.

“No!” Merlin shouted. Desperation in his voice. “No, we cannot be like them!”

“You cannot decide how I deal with my pain,” the dragon said, smoke now coming out of its nostrils.

“No,” Merlin said, “but I can stop you from doing this.”

The dragon glared at him. Almost in challenge.

“Merlin,” Arthur said warningly because he was worried about Merlin being fried any moment. Arthur should probably step back and out of the firing line but he stayed behind Merlin. The air was charged with energy and he couldn’t let Merlin deal with it alone. This was his battle more than Merlin’s.

When Merlin next opened his mouth, he almost didn’t sound human. It was a whole other language, but not one that Arthur had ever heard before. There were hiss and clicks and something that sounded vaguely like Latin.

Arthur couldn’t understand anything, but the dragon clearly could. It twisted in the air, almost like it was in pain.

Merlin was shaking with the effort of his words and then the ancient tongue was switched back to his normal language.

“Leave Camelot. You cannot take your revenge like this. Leave!”

The dragon let out its most deep roar yet and it sounded like pure agony and frustration, but then it was taking to the sky, flying high and high until its disappeared among the clouds. The sounds of its wings were retreating and retreating until they too vanished.

Merlin looked about ready to kneel over and Arthur didn’t think twice about coming up behind him, and letting the sorcerer lean on his weight.

He heard the sound of the knights’ armour before he saw them come sprinting up the stairs.

“Step away from the Crown Prince!” they shouted at Merlin.

Merlin in all fairness tried to step back a little, but Arthur kept them closely pressed together. He even moved Merlin further behind him because he didn’t like that look in his knights’ eyes.

“Stand down,” Arthur commanded.

“But sire,” one of them started to argue.

“I said, _stand down_ ,” Arthur barked, much harsher than he usually spoke to his knights. Most of them lowered their weapons but they still looked on guard.

“So, does it happen now or will I have to wait for the gallows too?” Merlin asked, letting out a cough.

“What?” Arthur asked confused, looking at the guy in his arms.

“You’re going to kill me,” Merlin said, as a matter of fact, as if it was already decided.

Arthur frowned in confusion. “What?”

“You’re going to kill me. I used magic,” he said, and he sounded almost amusedly resigned about it. “No one uses magic in Camelot and lives.”

It hit Arthur then that Merlin had always thought that it would come to this. That was why he had muttered that he was insane, not only for going to help the people and the man who had killed his father, but because he had been sure that he was walking into his own death as well.

And even so, Merlin had barely hesitated when he realised that he could save innocent lives. He had willingly put his own life on the line, being prepared to give it up.

“Why are you all standing here?” a boisterous voice called out and the knights parted to let Uther through. He froze when he saw Merlin leaning on Arthur.

“You went to get a sorcerer,” Uther said, spitting out the last word like it was the worst thing in the world. To Uther, it probably was.

“I went to get someone who could save us,” Arthur said stubbornly, holding onto Merlin tighter now as he felt how the young man stiffened against him. “And he did. He sent the dragon away.”

“It will just be a trick. All sorcerers use tricks,” Uther said.

“No,” said another voice, coming up the stairs too, although much slower. Gaius. “That was real dragon speak. The boy told the dragon not to come back. It cannot disobey a direct order from a Dragonlord.”

With how uncomfortable Merlin had been with the arrival of Uther, he had the completely opposite reaction to seeing Gaius. Arthur remembered his words of Gaius being a friend he had never met. Gaius hadn’t even introduced himself and yet, Merlin seemed to know he was a friend and not a foe.

“Are you certain, Gaius?” Uther asked.

“Across my heart, sire. The dragon is truly driven off,” Gaius said.

Arthur saw something change in his father’s eyes, maybe even a flicker of respect, but it was washed away quickly again.

“Still, we cannot have a sorcerer in Camelot. Knights, seize him,” Uther commanded.

Merlin let out a resigned laugh. The the knights only stepped a couple of steps forward, not daring to get closer to Arthur and Merlin.

“Father, you cannot be serious. Merlin just saved our lives!” Arthur protested angrily.

“Son, you must know that you can never trust a sorcerer. If he helped now, it is only to gain our trust to stab us in the back when we least expect it. Why are you not moving?” Uther hissed at the knights. “I said seize him!”

The knights all looked at Arthur. They were his men, not Uther’s, and in that moment of hesitation against the orders of their King, Arthur had never been prouder of them.

Arthur had not even like openly defying his father but he knew he would be forced to do it if he kept insisting that Merlin should pay with his life. He didn’t care if Merlin had some greater agenda. He had saved them; he had agreed to help and he had saved Camelot. There was no way that Merlin was going to pay with his life.

“Father,” Arthur said again. “Merlin is an ally of ours. He just proved his worth as much as any of my knights have. He will not be pursued for his use of magic. I will not allow it.”

Uther laughed and it was an ugly sound.

“We cannot excuse just one sorcerer. You must know this.”

“No, you’re right, we shouldn’t just excuse _one_ sorcerer,” Arthur said and he felt Merlin tense again. “We should evaluate our magic ban and laws allowing prosecution of them all.”

“Arthur!” Uther said, chastising. “You forget your place.”

“I know my place just fine, father,” Arthur said, hating that he had to do this but sticking with it even with the turmoil in his stomach. “I am the future King of Camelot and I will not stand for oppression of any of my people, including those who have magic. Let’s go, Merlin.”

Arthur started to walk, arm moving to properly rest around Merlin’s waist. The knights bowed their head and sidestepped. Uther didn’t move but he was clearly seething. Gaius followed Arthur and Merlin down the steps.

Arthur didn’t really know where to take Merlin without anyone interfering, except for one place.

“Wait, is this your chambers?” Merlin asked, looking around Arthur’s personal space. Gaius was shutting the door behind them and Arthur kept his arm around Merlin and helped him sit down at that chair at his dining table.

Merlin winced a little and he still looked tired and about to pass out.

Arthur’s anger flared when he remembered his father’s cold look when he had casually said that Merlin should just be murdered. Because he was a sorcerer. Because that was all that mattered in Uther’s eyes. Not Merlin’s actions but his birth. It was not the Camelot that Arthur wanted to live in.

“Merlin, is it?” Gaius asked, after having brought over a jug of water and a few glasses.

“Yeah,” Merlin said, smiling even through the fatigue. “Hi Gaius. I’m sure my mother would tell me to send her love if she knew I was here.”

Gaius hummed. “And would Hunith approve of this?” Gaius asked and looked from Arthur to Merlin.

Merlin nodded in direction of Arthur. “She revealed my location to this clotpole, so I think she approves. At least a litte.”

“Excuse me,” Arthur said, more surprised than offended. “Did you just call me a… what? Clotpole?”

“Yes,” Merlin said, lips pulling up into a smile.

“What does that even mean?” Arthur said, waving his hands around in exasperation.

Merlin just shrugged and his smile grew bigger. Arthur could feel Gaius eyeing the two of them.

“How do you feel Merlin? Your first time using your Dragonlord abilities, I assume,” Gaius said.

“I feel a little woozy but mostly just… overwhelmed, tired, and,” Merlin’s eyes flickered to Arthur, “… scared.”

Arthur didn’t consider himself soft-hearted. He had made sure that he was tough and that he could deal with harsh realities but in that moment, it felt like his heart broke, just a little. He didn’t want Merlin to be scared, even if he could completely understand why he felt that way.

Uther was a little terrifying when he was like that, and no one really had the power to contradict him.

Arthur didn’t, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from speaking out. For the first time in his life, he was not going to keep quiet in front of his father. He was not going to let Uther hurt Merlin.

“I’ll go fetch you a little pick-me-up,” Gaius said, and he looked at Arthur. “Will you look after him?”

Arthur was once more grateful for Gaius’ trust in him. He nodded and they watched as Gaius left until they were just alone in Arthur’s chambers. It was odd really. Arthur didn’t have people in here, not other than the maids and his manservant. And yet, Merlin didn’t look out of place.

“So… just give it to me straight, when does the knights come back?”

“Come back?”

“To kill me, Arthur,” Merlin said, dropping his title but saying his name quite tenderly. “If there’s enough time, I can teleport away, I was just too… I don’t know, tired, overwhelmed up there. Everything. But in like an hour, I should be okay. I just need you to hold me off them until then.”

“I can hold them off however long you would need, Merlin,” Arthur said. He pretended like the knowledge of Merlin teleporting away and going back into hiding didn’t unsettle him a little. “I’m not going to let him hurt you at all.”

“Right,” Merlin said, not sounding like he believed it.

Arthur hated that, he hated when people didn’t trust his word. He was a nobleman and his word mattered to him quite a lot. He did not give it out without intension of keeping it.

“I mean it, Merlin. You have my word. You are a friend and ally of Camelot now. Not an enemy. I will protect you like I would any of my people.”

“You don’t protect your magic people,” Merlin said, softly.

He was right. Arthur couldn’t deny that and he couldn’t change the past but he could change the future. Maybe. He wanted to change the future, even if he had to battle his father every step of the way.

“Maybe, we should.”

“Do you mean that?” Merlin asked, looking up at Arthur and now there was a slight glimmering of hope in his eyes.

“Every word.”

Merlin exhaled. “Good. That’s good. Maybe, you’re not a complete prick then.”

“You know, you really can’t talk to me like that,” Arthur said, but he couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice.

It was very refreshing to have someone speaking frankly to him. He was wonderful to have someone who wasn’t really scared of him. In reality, Arthur should probably be worried about what Merlin could do when he had his powers back fully.

“Are you going to stop me?” Merlin asked, eyebrows raised in challenge.

Arthur shook his head but he didn’t reply. Merlin was looking better with each passing minute. He would jet off and disappear into the night. Arthur was not sure he would ever be able to find him again. He could go back to Ealdor and ask for Hunith again but she might not stay put either. Arthur knew that Leon and Owain were probably growing angsty by now. He really needed to send a messenger to them to know what had gone down and call them home.

“What if you don’t go?” Arthur asked, contemplatively.

“What do you mean? I like tempting fate as much as the next guy but that seems dumb. Someone is going to try to assassinate me or something,” Merlin said and it sounded like a joke.

“What if you were my advisor?” Arthur asked.

Merlin looked very confused. “What would that even mean?”

“I… I need to understand magic it seems. I do not think I really know enough about it. My father thinks he knows enough and he doesn’t want to learn anything more. But… I do. I want to learn. You’re right that I don’t protect all of my people. Not those born with magic.”

Merlin got up from his seat and he could already stand on his legs on his own. He was recovering very fast it seemed. Almost suspiciously fast. Arthur wondered if Merlin had exaggerated his fatigue or if he was just that powerful.

If this was a plot to kill Arthur, then it would be a good one. Arthur would be able to do very little to stop him. Merlin could end his life and escape, if he really wasn’t as exhausted as he had first appeared.

“You are not who I expected, Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin said, and normally Arthur might take offence to it, but there was something about Merlin’s tone that stopped him.

Merlin said it almost fondly, like he was pleasantly surprised.

“I can’t say I could even have begun to imagine someone like you, Merlin,” Arthur shot back. Soft and playfully. Merlin’s smile brightened.

He didn’t know what this feeling in his chest meant. He had never quite felt something like it before. When he looked at Merlin, he couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of foreboding. As if this was only the beginning.

Merlin was looking back at Arthur, holding his gaze like no one else ever did. Merlin didn’t seem afraid to look him in the eye. He wasn’t afraid to touch him either, Arthur realised, when Merlin leaned forward to settle his hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur should have been terrified, objectively, with Merlin this close. With Merlin touching him, when he looked much stronger and steadier than before. Arthur had seen what Merlin could to by just blinking his eyes. It was an extraordinary display of powers.

Yet, Arthur felt safe in Merlin’s presence. It felt instinctive.

“You know, the dragon told me something, before he left,” Merlin said, voice quieter, as if it was spoken like a hushed secret.

“Did he?” Arthur asked. He hadn’t heard anything from the dragon like that.

“He spoke in my mind,” Merlin said, like that was a completely normal thing. Arthur clearly had much to learn. “He said… he said it was my destiny to protect you. That we’re two sides of the same coin.”

“What kind of bollocks is that?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t know,” Merlin said with a shrug. “It sounds stupid, I agree with that, but…”

Merlin didn’t pick back up the sentence and Arthur grew impatient.

“But?”

“Maybe… I think maybe, it means that we’re meant to work together. That we were always destined to meet?”

“Still sounds a bit like bollocks,” Arthur said, even as he felt his breath caught in his throat. It sounded insane, but was it really much more insane than an ancient dragon being able to speak.

Merlin walked a little closer and his hand on Arthur’s shoulder tightened just a little. Arthur found his own hand reaching out, palm locking around Merlin’s arm to ground himself.

“Want to find out what it might mean? For the future, for us?” Merlin asked and Arthur felt like the breath was knocked from his lungs all over again.

He wasn’t sure where this would lead, but he had a feeling that it was going to be a grand adventure.

“Yes,” Arthur said, reluctantly moving out of Merlin’s hold to grab two of the glasses on the table. He took one and lifted the other one to Merlin, who took it with a smile. “To the future.”

“And to us,” Merlin said, clinking his glass against Arthur’s.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](https://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/626366265805750272/merlins-mercy-canon-divergent-merthur)
> 
> What did you think? I don't often play around with the canon divergent AU but this one was a lot of fun. It's been a while since I saw Merlin for the first time but it is a show that I find myself coming back to rewatch in bits and pieces the whole time. And I adore Merlin and Arthur's dynamic. Hopefully, I was able to capture some of that here. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> I am currently doing PEDIA (Posting Every Day In August), so consider checking out my other works.


End file.
